a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an improved drinking container with a lid and more particularly, to a container having a lid with an opening that is automatically closed unless the container is tilted to a drinking position.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In our busy society, many people prefer to take out various food items in disposable containers, and then consume the food items at their leisure. For example, customers frequently prefer buying beverages, such as tea, coffee, etc. in a disposable cup.
In order to insure that the contents of the cup are not spilled easily, the cup is covered with a snap-on lid. The customer can then drink from the cup by removing the lid. However, removing and replacing the lid is very inconvenient, especially if a person is walking, driving, etc. In fact, if the container is relatively soft, it is overfilled, or is thin and contains a hot liquid, it is virtually impossible to open and close the container without spilling some of its contents.
One common solution to this problem is to provide the lid with a spout. For example, it is common to provide the lid with score lines or other means that define tabs or other opening elements in the lid which may be removed to form a spout. The container is then closed so that its contents do not normally spill. The customer can remove the tab and then drink directly through the spout. Some lids are also formed with a round opening covered with a break-away tab. A customer can insert a straw to break off the tab and drink through the opening. However, straws are not very convenient for dispensing hot liquids.
A problem that occurs with all lids with spouts or other openings is that, once the opening is made in the lid, the contents of the cup can be spilled easily whenever the cup is shaken or turned sideways in any manner.
Therefore there is a need for a disposable cup with a lid and an opening with a means of reclosing the opening. Preferably, the closing means should open and close automatically, when required. The lid can but does not have to be disposable.